Esclavos del Amor
by Conythaify
Summary: (Levi x Lectora) El es el nuevo Sultán de la dinastía Otomana. Ella es una nueva esclava. El solo la quiere en su lecho. Ella quiere venganza y libertad. Pero lastimosamente ellos se convierten en ESCLAVOS DEL AMOR
1. Prologo

En una época de mujeres encantadoras, batallas religiosas y muchas conquistas del Imperio Otomano.

Llega al poder Levi Ackerman, nombrado como nuevo sultán del gran Imperio Otomano, y gracias a ello obtuvo muchos lujos y la esclava que quería en su cama, la tenia.

Hasta que cierta nueva esclava española, no caería en las manos del nuevo sultán. Hasta amenazarla, no seria muy útil.

(Nombre) (Apellido),de origen española, fue vendida como esclava para el sultán Levi. Pero esta no dejara que hagan lo que quieran con ella y esta dispuesta a todo por vengar a su familia, amigos y su pueblo, y recuperar su preciada libertad.

Pero ellos dos nunca pensaron que se convertirían en esclavos de la misma maldición, un maldición llamada amor.


	2. Secuestrada y Coronado

Capitulo n°1: Secuestrada y Coronado

Málaga, España. 1520

Una ciudad pequeña, tranquila y llena de paz, llamada Málaga. Su gente llena de alegría, pero esa alegría se va apagando por las guerras y los saqueos de los Tártaros en las ciudades de Europa. Pero el país español se intentado mantener después de todas las crisis en su continente.

La iglesia de la ciudad se encontraba con mucha personas, todos creyente y con la esperanza que las paz regrese para ellos.

En uno de los asientos de madera se encontraba sentada una joven, su cabello largo de color (C/P), brillaba con todo el edifico. Una manita pequeña sostenía su mano derecha. Su pequeño hermano.

Sus ojos brillaban al ver su padre predicar, el hombre que todos respetan por enseñar la palabra del señor. Se sentía orgullosa por ser hija de Francisco (Apellido).

Mientras los rezos continuaban, un chico con pecas en sus mejillas y ojos cafés, se le acerco a su oído derecho para susurrarles.

-Te extrañe demasiado- le susurro lo más bajo que pudo

-Yo, igual te extrañe Marco- le digo (Nombre), mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Un día de estos iré a tu casa, le pediré tu mano a tu padre y él nos casare en esta iglesia y nuestros serán bautizados aquí mismo- su declaración provoco que la muchacha sacara una pequeña risa.

\- Marco Bodt, planeando su futuro ¿Y el mío también?

-Claro que sí, y espero que usted bella dama, acepte.

(Nombre) giro un poco su cuerpo y puso sus manos en el respaldo de madera mirando atentamente al chico pecoso. Sus ojos (C/O) miran con atención los ojos cafés. La verdad ella quería casarse con él, un hombre simpático, agradable, inteligente y bondadoso, ese hombre le robo el corazón.

-Acertare con mucho gusto- le respondió con una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa no duro por mucho tiempo ya que su madre la empezó a observar.

-Mejor no hablemos ahora, que mi mamá nos está mirando.

La peli (C/P) miro atentamente a su padre, pero su hermanito le tironeo la mano. Ella solo lo miro y le acaricio sus mejillas y su cabello castaño.

En la iglesia solo se sentía paz absoluta, lastima que eso no duraría mucho.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron bruscamente, mostrando a un niño pequeño alterado y asustado.

-¡LOS TÁRTAROS ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡LOS TÁRTAROS ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Y como digo el niño, los Tártaros estaban en la ciudad de Málaga.

Un tártaro entro a la iglesia dando un grito de guerra, y todas las personas empezaron a huir de los bandidos que entraban a la iglesia. Las personas de la ciudad intentaban esconderse.

Los tártaros empezaron a asesinar a ciudadanos que estaban en la iglesia, se llevaban a las mujeres como rehenes o las mataban.

(Nombre) intentaba buscar a su familia, mientras la gente huía de la iglesia y los tártaros los mataban, pudo ver que sostenían a Marco e intento acercase, gritando el nombre de su amado.

-¡Marco!- le grito y se fue acercando más a él para liberarlo.

-¡(Nombre)!- grito Marco y estiraba los brazos- ¡(Nombre)!

Pero los muchachos no pudieron juntarse; (Nombre) empezó a mirar a su alrededor para buscar ayuda, no la encontró. Y si no, vio a su padre ser apuñalado por un enemigo.

-¡PAPÁ!- grito a todo pulmón, viendo a su padre cayendo al suelo- ¡PAPÁ!- su último grito y unos Tártaros la agarraron por los brazos.

-¡No!- (Nombre) grito para liberarse de sus opresores.

Ya viendo el cuerpo de su padre muerto en el suelo, vio cómo su madre también era apuñalada en el estómago.

-¡NO! ¡MAMÁ!- ya no tenía padres.

Era arrastrada fuera de la iglesia mientras gritaba.

Ya eran las 15:00 horas, Málaga estaba completamente destruida. Sus habitantes estaban muertos, cadáveres rejados por las calles de tierra, casa en llamas. Algunos de sus habitantes fueron llevados como esclavos, algunas mujeres se convertirían en juguetes sexuales para los Tártaros.

La peli (C/P) se encontraba en una carreta, sus manos encadenadas juntas con una cadena de plata. Su mirada estaba mirando con atención la ciudad que antes llamaba hogar.

Ya para ella estaba todo perdido, perdió a su familia, su amado y su ciudad natal. (Nombre) quería solo morirse en ese momento, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en ella un sueño profundo.

Estambul, Turquía. 1520

En el palacio más importante del Islam, Topkapi, todos los sirvientes y esclavos preparaban la llegada del nuevo Sultán. La habitación del nuevo rey debía estar lo más impecable para él.

Cada rincón del castillo lucía una belleza singular.

Pero ¿Por qué preparaban el palacio? ¿Quién es el nuevo Sultán?

Sencillo.

Levi Ackerman, hijo del fallecido sultán Kenny Ackerman y de la sultana Kushel Ackerman, fue el primer hijo varón de Kenny, el heredero de la dinastía Otomana, el poder de Ala caería en sus manos.

El sultán Kenny, ha fallecido, y como dice la ley del Islam. El primer hijo varón del sultán será su sucesor de su poder. Y como ahora el sultán Kenny está muerto, su hijo debe regresar a Estambul para asumir el poder de sultán, un largo viaje.

El príncipe Levi, a sus 20 años de edad, sin hijos y sin esposa; ya debe cumplir su deber, un deber que lo tiene en la sangre desde que nació.

El castillo Topkapi estaba listo, no había ninguna mancha, ni siquiera una pisca de polvo. La habitación del nuevo sultán estaba bien decorada, con colores fuertes como el rojo; el harem estaba con las más bellas mujeres para ofrecer, todas las chicas tenían las cosas claras, lo que tenían que hacer y lo que no deben hacer más enfrente del sultán.

Mientras todos en el castillo esperaban con ansias al príncipe. Él se encontraba en su ceremonia de coronación, con su visir y los hombres con los cargos más importantes del imperio.

Los visires , el pasha, comandantes, esperaban al ex príncipe Levi, en la zona especial del castillo, la zona de la coronación. Pero solo será una presentación de los visires al sultán y el juramento que debe hacer cada príncipe para pasar al sultanismo.

-Gracias Ala, el sultán ha llegado a salvo- agradeció el visir Kitts Verman- Si hubiera pasado algo terrible en el camino ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho?

-Ala no lo permita. En solo pensarlo es horrible- le corrigió un pasha de edad avanzada llamado Pixis.

-Mi querido pasha, si eso hubiera pasado no sería tan horrible- agrego Volkan un el comandante de la jefe marina.

-Nuestro fallecido sultán Kenny, tiene otro hijo. Han olvidado Ismet, el mismo Ismet que no puede acercarse al trono, que esta exiliado a las provincias Orientales.

-No seas mal educado, Volkan. Como dice Yunus, algunas palabras terminan una guerra, y otras causan una decapitación- le advirtió el predicador Gökhan.

El pasha y el visir se le quedaron viendo al comandante, y lo que dice predicador es cierto. Si no cuidas tus palabras, pueden llevarte a que te decapiten.

-Su excelencia el sultán Levi- dio el aviso un guardia.

Todos los expectores pudieren ver al nuevo sultán. Su cabello liso de color negro, que sostiene una corona con diamantes y esmeral, manteniendo rapadas las sienes y la nuca. Sus ojos afilados, un color verde-oliva. Su estatura de un 1,78 y su mirada seria que no muestra ningún sentimiento alguno.

Todos los presentes agacharon sus cabezas en símbolo derespeto al gran sultán, solo que el sultán se sentó para recibir a cada uno delos hombres de altos rangos para que ellos lo saluden y le brinden respetó,besando su túnica.

Cada uno fue pasando primero el visir, el comandante de jefe la marina, juez militar, etc.

Palacio Vaticano- Ciudad del Vaticano, Italia. 1520

El Palacio Vaticano, uno de los más importantes de la religión católica y donde el gran papa vive.

Nuestro gran padre, papa o por su nombre verdadero Nick, se encontraba conversando con su secretario unos asuntos importantes, hasta que un sacerdote que era el fiel sirviente del papa los interrumpió. Entregándole una carta al secretario y se fue.

El secretario tomo la carta, la leyó y le empezó a contar el contenido al gran padre.

-Santo padre, el día de hoy han llegados noticias muy importantes. El soberano el sultán Kenny ha fallecido, y su hijo, el sultán Levi lo ha sucedido en el trono. –termino de hablar el secretario.

-Un sultán joven – empezó hablar Gustav, la mano derecha de Nick- Su padre gano grandes guerras, tuvo un reino sangriento y muy poderoso. En el mundo del Islam era el soberano absoluto.

-El león del Islam- digo el Gran padre- ha muerto, el león se ha ido. Ahora viene el cordero. Pues así será.


End file.
